Fears and Dreams
by Hannurdock
Summary: Mark is involved in a car accident, and Jonathan breaks the rules to save his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: The Accident**

It was night, the rain was falling and all looked bleak and foreboding as Mark drove to meet his friend Jonathan.

Their assignment had been relatively easy, and Jonathan had asked Mark to drive Cassie home. It was a terrible night, with lightning forking across the darkened sky.

Cassie had been under pressure to sell her dead parents home to a developer. Jonathan had intervened, finding an alternative to both the developers problems and retaining Cassie's inheritance.

Mark snorted in admiration, as he steered through the darkness. Only Jonathan could have successfully made all parties come away with something. _That guy was something else._

Mark found his attention drifting to Cassie's look of relief that had flooded her face when the developers had become invested in another project, something Jonathan had put together. Cassie had been so thankful, even promising a portion of the money from the sale of her parents home to go to charity.

All sides won. Even charity got a look in.

That was Jonathan all over._ What a guy._

Mark leaned forward and chuckled to himself as he turned on the radio. There was nothing much on, some warbling ballad by a man he had never heard of before. It was not Mark's type of music, but he felt on top of the world tonight. So the song wasn't perfect, he could deal with it. Maybe even hum along.

Not Mark's music at all, but something that drowned out the constant pattering of the rain on his windshield.

In fact, it was becoming harder and harder to see through the driving rain. Mark kept roaring through puddles which splashed up relentlessly.

Half a mile to go, and Jonathan would be grinning at him as always, job well done.

A blinding light suddenly distracted Mark from his driving, and he squinted, startled. It was hard to see, and then suddenly ...

A car in front.

Within seconds there would be a collision, and Mark hit the brakes with sudden intensity. Everything became confused and seemed in slow motion, the seat belt straining at the sudden weight of Mark being thrown forward.

Mark's quick reflexes stopped one car from hitting another, yet now his own vehicle was spinning out of control on the rain soaked road.

"Jonathan!" Mark yelled, hoping the angel would hear him somehow. He shot a hopeful look at the passenger seat, which was empty. No Jonathan.

No angel to help him this time.

The car spun wildly over the edge of an embankment, taking the railing with it, and crashing into a ditch. One moment seemed to last for eternity. All sounds melded in that moment - the squealing tyres, the railing buckling, a panicked cry from Mark's lips. Then his head was hitting the steering wheel, and he felt an eerie calm descend over him, along with an all-consuming darkness.

* * *

Jonathan stood in the doorway of Ricki's. A small bar with the developers celebrating over the land he'd found for them, and a small smile curved over his lips.

The colour drained from his face, and his hand reached out sudenly to clutch the doorframe.

The Boss was telling him something bad had happened. Something bad had happened to Mark.

In an instant he knew exactly what had happened - a flood of images came to him, everything Mark saw before he had lost consciousness.

Jonathan's hand gripped the doorframe as he heard Mark call his name desperately, and the frame broke as Jonathan's hand crushed it.

Jonathan ran out into the rain. He knew where he had to go, and _immediately._

If Mark didn't get help soon, he would die.

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 : Through the Rain**

Jonathan had a list of things he should never do.

It was standard angel etiquette. The first rule of being an angel was not using special powers unless authorised by _The Boss_.

Materialising at the scene of an accident was a punishable offense, but he had no time to think of the consequences.

He appeared at the driver's door, like a ghost, and solidified instantly.

Jonathan knew he was in trouble for that, but he didn't have the time for angel etiquette. He grabbed the door forcefully, and pulled it from its hinges easily. Jonathan discarded the door, and reached inside - lifting Mark from the wreckage and folded him into his arms.

Jonathan looked up at the sky, his face wet from the incessant rain. He shook his head, and mouthed "_I'm sorry_," before materialising both himself and Mark into the emergency room at the nearest hospital.

The second rule angels adhered to was ensuring the majority of people didn't know the identity of an angel. Jonathan materialised into the waiting room, seen by all the patients and hospital staff - as shocked and stunned people regarded the two wet men with disbelief.

"He needs _help_" Jonathan begged, looking towards a doctor. "He's been in a car accident."

The Doctor shook his head in an attempt to focus, and came forward, signalling to his staff. "We'll take it from here."

Jonathan reluctantly allowed the medical staff to lift Mark onto a gurney, and watched them carefully as they took him away.

Trembling, Jonathan put a hand to his wet brow. He was shaking, and not from the cold. There was something he could sense coming off Mark in waves. Death. The scent of death was all around him. On his hands and the smell was on his clothes.

Jonathan walked away into the restroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His features set in a cold expression. "I _won't_ let you die, Mark." Jonathan vowed.

* * *

It turned out that Mark had a bleed on his brain and needed immediate surgery to relieve the pressure. The operating theater was grim, Mark was growing weaker by the second.

Jonathan appeared as the nurses gasped, and turned to the doctor. "I need you all to leave the room. _Now_."

As the medical staff fled, Jonathan walked up to Mark's side. He was pale. Inside, he was waging a desperate battle to survive. Outside, he was still and seemed at peace.

Jonathan put his hand to Mark's head, and closed his eyes. He could almost feel the pressure building under his fingers. The pressure suddenly eased, and Jonathan removed his hand, his eyes still closed.

One second, it seemed as though Mark had lost the fight. The next second, his eyes flew open and he gasped for breath.

"_Jonathan!_" Mark gasped, recognising the figure standing above him. "What happened?"

Jonathan smiled down at Mark, his face gentle and kind. "You were hurt, Mark. In a car accident. I came here to help you."

Mark sat up, his hands feeling his upper body. "Car accident? I don't remember it. _Jonathan?_" Mark looked up at his friend. Jonathan looked very sad. "Jonathan, what's wrong?"

Jonathan smiled sadly at Mark. "I have to go."

"Why? What's happened? Are you okay?" Mark stood up, looking into Jonathan's eyes. "What happened?"

"I broke some rules, and I have to go back." Jonathan looked at the floor, tearfully. "I might not see you again, Mark."

Mark's face fell. "What did you do, Jonathan? What rules did you break?"

Jonathan smiled. "I haven't got time to explain. They are recalling me. Now."

Mark looked helplessly at his friend. "Jonathan! Don't go."

Jonathan was fading even as the words left Mark's lips.

He was gone within seconds, leaving Mark standing in the operating room alone, alive, and fearing the worst for his friend.

**To be continued ...**


End file.
